2RDR Ep01 Jack's Hope
by Lantana75
Summary: Jack meets the daughter of the late Landon Ricketts and they find they have a lot in common. As they hunt bounties together, they grow closer and closer. Can Irene help Jack live, laugh, and love again?
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: First; If you have not finished the main storyline of the game, do NOT read this yet. It is a "sequel" to the game's story. Second; In the end of the game, you hear the newspaper sellers say "War Breaks Out in Europe; will be over by Christmas" and "will be over in a few months." WW1 started August of 1914. This indicates that the ending of the game (when you begin to play Jack as an adult) is around mid-August. It is believed that Jack is aged 19. However, he could also be 20, as his birth month could be between January and July. I say he is aged 20 at the end of the game's story. Also, I put Jack in the "Legend of the West" outfit. That looked awesome on him. I really hated his original outfit. So, in my story (and others that I will write in the future), Jack wears only the "Legend of the West" outfit! Finally, in the RDR world, the Wild West lasted a lot longer than what it did for real.

August of 1915

The Wild West is Alive… Barely…

It was a quiet morning as Jack Marston saddled up his solid black horse, named Samson, and prepared for another run at a high-priced bounty he had been looking for. Samson stood patiently, as if he knew what was happening. Jack took the rein and started to lead the horse towards the house. As he walked, he heard a whinny that was not from his own horse. At first, he thought it was one of the numerous wild horses that were often close to his ranch. Sometimes, these horses were on Jack's property.

Jack looked and realized that a horse with a rider was slowly approaching him. Jack drew his six-shooter. The rider stopped. The rider was not very tall, maybe only five feet, with long flowing dark brown hair and brown eyes. The rider wore black jeans, a black hat, a dark purple shirt, and black gloves. The horse was a dapple-gray with black mane and tail. Its saddle and bridle were black leather with silver trim. The saddle had silver stirrups and a silver saddle horn. A large breed blue heeler Australian Cattle Dog was with the horse and rider. He had heard of that new breed and that people were bringing them into America now. It was a beautiful dog.

"Please don't shoot," the rider asked. The voice was a woman.

Jack lowered the gun, but held onto it. "Are you lost?," he asked the woman.

"No, I ain't lost," the woman said. "At least, I hope I ain't lost. Is this Beecher's Hope?"

"That's right," Jack replied.

"Are you Jack Marston?," the woman asked.

"Yeah," Jack replied.

"My name is Irene," the woman said. "Irene Ricketts. My father was Landon Ricketts."

Jack knew the name Landon Ricketts. He had even been known to brag on himself when he won a duel by saying "Landon Ricketts, eat your heart out."

"My father died in May of 1914," Irene said. "He had something that he wanted to give your father earlier, but we heard about what happened. I am sorry for your loss."

Jack didn't reply.

"A week before he died, my father asked that I give this to you the next time that I was in this area," Irene went on. "I go to Blackwater about every two years. I don't like it there, so I never stay very long."

Jack relaxed.

"Is it OK if I dismount now?," Irene asked.

"Yeah," Jack said as he holstered his gun. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Irene said. "I understand." Irene dismounted her horse and took something out of the saddlebag. She walked to Jack and handed it to him. "It was my father's favorite," she said.

The item was wrapped in a cloth. Jack unwrapped it slowly. He then held in his hands a beautiful shiny silver Schofield Revolver with ivory grips. The grips had the letter "JM" engraved.

"Daddy had that engraved," Irene said. Her own gun was also a Schofield Revolver, the one her father had carried for years. It looked like she polished it often. She carried a sawed-off shotgun on her back. She went on, "A friend of Daddy's did it as a favor. Then, we heard what happened. Daddy was very angry. He told me many times that a good man died that day. He told me to be sure that I gave you that." She walked back to her horse and mounted up. Because she was so small, she had her own unique way of mounting up into the saddle. She hopped, caught her left foot into the stirrup, pulled herself up, and swung her leg over. He liked it. She was an independent woman. She took up the reins. "I won't take up any more of your time," she told Jack. "Again, I am very sorry for your loss."

Irene pulled the rein and the horse started to turn.

"Miss Ricketts, wait, please," Jack called, still holding the gun.

Irene looked at Jack. "Please call me Irene," she said.

"Irene, would you like to come in and rest for awhile?," Jack asked. "You've obviously had a long ride. We'll get the horse some water and let her rest also."

In the kitchen, Irene sat at the table as Jack gave her a glass of water and then sat down with his own.

"Pa met Landon in Mexico when he went looking for somebody else," Jack told Irene. "He said that Landon was a great man, protecting the people of a poor and small town."

"I know," Irene said. "Daddy never quit talking about John either. He said it was an honor to ride with him. Your father helped my dad rescue a young schoolteacher. Poor woman had been beaten, starved, and locked up by the Mexican army. She survived it, thanks to both men. We heard that she died later during a revolutionary battle."

"She did," Jack said. "That was after Landon came back home."

"I hadn't seen my father in almost eleven years when he came back home," Irene said. "I was so happy to have him back. He taught me to shoot, ride, and be what I wanted to be and not be what others wanted me to be."

"Not many women are bounty-hunters these days," Jack said.

"I know," Irene agreed. "I'm not looking for fame, but I'd rather be famous for something positive. Daddy was famous for the wrong reasons. But, he did try to put that behind him and live an honest life."

"So did my pa," Jack said. "Then, Edgar Ross showed up and ruined all our lives."

"I know about that," Irene said. "Daddy told me what happened in Mexico. John was looking for the men he used to ride with so he could save you and your mother. He said that's all he cared about. He talked about both of you almost constantly."

"That was my father, all right," Jack replied. "Once we were all back home, things were great for a short while. Then, Ross and his men showed up. My father sent me to get my mother someplace safe and told us he would catch up. Then, we heard the gunfire. When we came back, Pa was dead."

"I'm very sorry," Irene said. "Government agents are a bunch of crooks and liars, if you ask me. They'd steal food from a child. Daddy was worried that they would look for him once they may have heard he was back here. He was afraid the same thing would happen to us. And it did, to some extent. My father did not die in his sleep, like the newspapers all said. A man named Grant Harrison shot him. Daddy died in my arms, literally."

Jack nodded. "I am sorry," he said.

"Looks like we have a lot in common," Irene said. "Mainly our distrust of the government."

Jack understood that. He didn't trust the government or law enforcement officials either. He blamed them for the cold-blooded and torturous death of his father. Jack and Abigail had found John in a pool of his own blood with a dozen bullet holes in him. Jack and Abigail were positive that John had suffered until he actually died.

Abigail told Jack numerous times that John had sacrificed his own life to save his beloved family. John had realized that these officials would never leave him alone and that the lives of his wife and son would be in extreme danger as long as he lived. Deep inside, Jack knew this was true and that John's last thoughts had to been of his family. Yet, that still did not bring him a lot of solace. He remained angry. He often ended up in fist-fights, usually when he was drunk. Other than that, his record was clean. Despite the fact that he obeyed the law, even those he felt were bad laws; he still hated the people that enforced these laws. He felt that he would truly honor his father's memory if he didn't do the things John had done. John had told Jack many times not to follow his steps.

Jack had indeed helped catch some criminals. But, he did it for the safety of the innocent civilians and not for the officials. He did not like to see innocent people suffer or be wronged.

"Daddy spoke of your father also," Irene said. "I wish I could have met him."

"He would have liked you, I think," Jack said. "How long will you be in Blackwater?"

"A week," Irene replied.

"What takes you there if you hate it so much?," Jack asked.

"My uncle and cousin," Irene said. "My mother's brother. My mother was my father's first wife. She died when I was born. He later remarried. I was forced to live with my uncle and his family then. My step-mother hated me so much. When she died, I went to live with him again. When he went to Mexico, I ended up in Blackwater. I hated it there. I still do, but the family expects me to go see them. I think it's because I look so much like my mother and they really miss her. They want me to stay there and become a high-class lady of leisure. But, I like who I am and I don't want to change that."

"Then don't change that," Jack said. "If you're happy, that's all that matters."

"That's what daddy always said," Irene smiled. "I think there's meaning in what I do. I bring criminals to justice and keep people safe from them."

"I do that, too," Jack said. "My father was the one who wanted the farm. I have no interest in farming at all. I hope that doesn't betray his memory."

"Have you lived up to anything he has asked of you?," Irene asked.

"Yes, I have," Jack replied. "He begged me not to take the same path he had. He told me he wanted me to live a better life. That's what I've done since he died. I've brought in dangerous people, helped people in trouble, and I have never killed anyone except in self-defense."

"Then, it looks like you have honored his memory," Irene said. "I think he would be proud of you."

"What about you?," Jack asked.

"I think daddy would be proud, too," Irene said. "You and I have a lot in common, actually."

"Looks like it," Jack said. "And I thought I was alone."

"No-one is ever alone," Irene said. "I'll bet anything there are others like you and me."

"Where do you live when you're not traveling?," Jack asked.

"I bought the small cabin in Silent Stead," Irene said. "The previous owners live in Rathskeller Fork now."

"I have ridden past that cabin," Jack said.

"That's my home now," Irene replied. "It's small, but it's not like I need a lot of space. I'm one person with one dog and one horse." She sighed and glanced out the window. "I need to get into Blackwater before sundown. My uncle and cousin will be wondering what's keeping me. I appreciate the hospitality. Thank you."

Jack stood up as Irene did. "Thank you for bringing me the gun," he said. "It's very appreciated."

Irene nodded. "I made my father a promise," she said. "I didn't want to let him down."

"You couldn't have possibly let him down, I bet," Jack replied.

Jack walked Irene outside. She mounted her horse and called for her dog. Sydney hurried over and waited.

"It was good to meet you, Mister Marston," Irene said.

"Jack, please," Jack said. "And I hope to see you again."

"So do I," Irene said. "Have a good evening, Jack." Irene gave her horse a gentle kick. "Come on, Daylight," she said to the horse. She rode out at a fast walk, followed by Sydney.

Jack watched her from his porch until he could no longer see her.

In Blackwater, Irene rode into town. Reluctantly, she rode to her relatives' home. It was a large two-story blue-painted house. A new motorcar was parked by it.

Irene let a servant take the horse as she walked into the house. She found her cousin sitting on a chair and sipping iced tea. As usual, Lisa was dressed up "ladylike" and her hair was fastened up in a bun and she wore a fancy woman's hat. Again, Lisa looked at Irene with disappointment when she saw that Irene was still the "bounty-hunter" and still dressed in men's style clothes. Even culottes would be better to Lisa than the jeans Irene wore. Culottes are pants that look like a skirt when the woman stands. They are made like pants so the woman can ride a horse without revealing her "area" to the world.

"Hello, Irene," Lisa said politely as she stood up.

The two women hugged reluctantly.

"Good to see you, Lisa," Irene said.

"I doubt that's true," Lisa said. "I know that you hate coming to Blackwater."

"But I do love my family," Irene said. "We might strongly disagree with one another, but we're still family. And I know you all hate my career choice."

"Bounty hunting is not a career," Lisa said. "And bounty hunting is dying. We have new law enforcement forces to track down criminals. And the Wild West is about dead, too."

"I love the West," Irene said. "I love it just like it is and I don't want it to die out."

"I do," Lisa said. "I worry that something bad will happen to you."

"Bad things happen all over," Irene said. "The end of the West will not make things be perfect."

"Why are you late?," Lisa asked.

"I had an errand to run," Irene said. "I was keeping a promise to my father."

"Landon is dead, Irene," Lisa said.

"It's a promise that I made two weeks before he did pass on," Irene explained. "I am not implying that I talk to the dead. I believe any promise should be kept, even if the other person does not live long enough to see it happen."

"I guess," Lisa said.

"Is something wrong, Lisa?," Irene asked. "It seems that you're not quite yourself."

"I'll explain later," Lisa said. "Now, will you please change for dinner? I know this is what you like, but I want you to look like a lady at the restaurant."

Irene sighed. "Fine," she said. "But I will not tie my hair in a damn bun. I hate those."

"Let my hair-dresser do something, then," Lisa said. "She can make you look great with your hair loose like you like."

"OK," Irene said. She walked towards the staircase.

6


	2. Chapter 2

Irene hated Blackwater. It was crowded, noisy, and full of snobby people. Spoiled teens strutted down the streets as if they owned the place while their parents did nothing to curb their behavior. Slow motorcars were all over the roads as horses walked and trotted this way and that way. On open roads, these horses could outrun the motorcars any day. Irene hated the cars also.

With her cousin, Irene walked along the sidewalk in the dress that she hated. She missed her usual comfortable clothes and missed riding her horse. She refused those awful sidesaddles.

"I don't see why you're so primitive, Irene," Lisa said. "This is the style for women now."

"Women must be learning how to live without breathing," Irene complained. "I like to be comfortable. I hate this."

"Well, when you visit this city, you need to look proper," Lisa said.

"I only visit because you're my only family and you expect it," Irene said. "You'd never come to my one-room cabin. There's a place to stay just a short ride north of the cabin."

"Look, the West may be dwindling down," Lisa said. "But it's still not calm enough for me. The guns. The duels. All that stuff."

"I love it," Irene admitted. "I don't want to see it end. And it won't end for a long time, I know it."

"I hope it does and I hope you get rid of those guns," Lisa said.

"Never," Irene argued. "I'll probably take up ranching if I do live long enough to see the ways end."

"Why would ranchers need guns?," Lisa asked.

"Cattle rustlers, horse thieves, coyotes, rabbits, and other things that cause trouble for a ranch," Irene replied. "Then, most ranchers do their own hunting for meat."

"Can't you just buy it like a civilized person?," Lisa asked.

Irene scoffed. "I can't wait to go home," she said. "You know, you and your father need to come see where I live. See how strong people really are and how we take care of ourselves. You've had everything handed to you since birth. I had to work for everything I have. I think people here in this city are allergic to work."

"Why work if you can get it easily?," Lisa asked.

"Until you come see my home, this is my last visit," Irene warned. "I hate this city and I hate these clothes and I hate these damned cars that are uglier than sin."

At the house, Lisa found Irene on the veranda. Irene was back in her own clothes and looked much happier. "Irene, we need to talk," Lisa said as she sat down. "You need to know why I cannot leave Blackwater again." She paused and sighed. "I'm sick," she said. "I only have a short while to live, maybe only a few months."

Irene was stunned. She remained quiet for a long time. She then shook her head. "Well, that explains it," she said.

"Explains what?," Lisa asked.

"Why you're looking so much older and thinner than I remember," Irene replied. She hugged her cousin.

2


	3. Chapter 3

Irene sat up in the guest bed in Trevor's home and looked out the window. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon. Irene got out of the bed and grabbed her clothes. Moments later, Irene was dressed and ready to leave. She walked downstairs and found Lisa in the living room.

"You're leaving this early?," Lisa asked.

"I can't be in the city any longer," Irene said. "I'm miserable here. I need to go now."

"Hunting bounties," Lisa guessed.

"If I decide to," Irene said.

Outside, Irene's horse was saddled and a stable-hand was holding the bridle as Irene walked towards the horse. She placed her things onto the horse and mounted up.

"Please come back soon, Irene," Lisa said. "I want to see you one more time before I die."

"I will," Irene said. "And don't give up." She took the reins and looked at Lisa. "Stay strong, cuz."

Lisa smiled.

Irene rode out at a moderate walk. The horse's hooves clattered loudly on the brick-paved roads as she left town.

At home, Lisa was already feeling alone.

1


	4. Chapter 4

Jack rode through the town of Armadillo at a trot, not wanting to draw too much attention or run people down with his horse. Riding towards Pike's Basin, Jack spurred Samson into a slow gallop once he was out of the town and no longer a threat to hurting anyone. On his way to his home of Beecher's Hope, he rode the wide road up a hill that ran along Pike's Basin.

As Jack came to a large open clearing near that Warthington Ranch, he noticed a horse on the left side of the road. The horse was not one of the many wild horses that were scattered all over the area. It had on a saddle, bridle, and saddlebags. Jack pulled the reins and slowed Samson down as he came closer. He saw a body lying on the side of the road.

Jack stopped Samson and dismounted. He stepped closer to the body, which was lying almost face-down. He dropped to his knees and turned the person over. When he saw the face, Jack gasped.

"Irene," Jack said, realizing who it was. "Oh, my god. Irene, hold on."

Jack quickly scooped Irene up into his strong arms. She made a sharp gasp sound, which told him she was breathing. He put her onto his horse and mounted up behind her. He held Irene with one arm as he hurried towards the MacFarlane Ranch. He knew they would help. They were great people who cared. They had saved his father's life in 1911, not knowing who he was.

Jack rode onto the ranch and straight for the large house on the other side of it. He stopped Samson, dismounted, and slid Irene down into his arms. He carried Irene to the porch and kicked at the door, knocking with his boot. Bonnie MacFarlane-Callahan opened the door.

"Bonnie, this woman is a friend of mine and she needs help," Jack asked.

"Bring her here," Bonnie said. She led Jack to the guest room, where he laid Irene onto the bed.

"I'll send Amos to get the doc," Bonnie said. "Stay with her."

"Her horse is by the Warthington Ranch," Jack told Bonnie. "A gray mare named Daylight. There's a blue dog with the horse, Sydney."

"I'll get them," Bonnie promised.

Jack sat on the edge of the bed and talked to Irene, hoping that she would open her eyes. He removed his gloves and took both of her small hands in his large hands.

Bonnie sent Amos, who was the lead ranch-hand for many years, to get a doctor in Armadillo. Amos was now her husband. They had married in 1912 and now had one daughter named Jessica.

Amos quickly saddled a horse and left the ranch. Bonnie rode her own horse towards the ranch outskirts and found the dapple-gray horse still where Jack had left her. The horse seemed to be waiting for Jack to return to her and take her to Irene. Bonnie took the rein and led Daylight behind her own horse as she rode back home. Another ranch-hand took the horses.

Bonnie returned to the guest room, where Jack had found where Irene was hurt. "It looks like a stab wound," Jack said. "This is not a gunshot. I found her near that other ranch."

"We're getting a doctor, Jack," Bonnie assured. "How do you know this woman?"

"This is the daughter of Landon Ricketts," Jack replied. "I met her recently when she brought something to me that her father wanted me to have. He had originally wanted my father to have it, but he found out that my pa had died. So, he gave it to Irene to give it to me. Landon died three years after my father did."

"I remember reading that in the papers," Bonnie said. "That Landon Ricketts had died."

"He and my pa knew each other for awhile in Mexico," Jack said. "They rescued a woman who was imprisoned by the army as a rebel. Landon and my father rescued the woman and got her home safe."

Jack returned his attention to Irene. He held her hand in one hand and stroked her long dark-brown hair with his other hand. He talked to her softly.

"Jack, we're gonna help her," Bonnie said. "She'll be OK."

"Thank you, Miss MacFarlane," Jack said. "I appreciate everything you've ever done for me and my family."

Bonnie left the room.

Jack once again focused all his attention on Irene. He leaned over her and talked to her as he still clung to her hand and stroking her hair. It took all of his self-control not to panic. She was pale and looked horrible. How long had she been there when he found her? What had happened to her?

"Irene, please stay with me," Jack begged. "We've got a doctor coming to care for you. Stay with me. From the moment I knew who you were, I knew I wanted to be with you. I have already learned so much from you." He leaned closer and whispered into her ear, "I'm in love with you, Irene. I need you." Jack placed both of his hands on Irene's face and kissed her head. "I love you."

Jack started to realize how much he loved Irene and wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He was desperate to save her life. He was also angry at whoever had done this to her. He wanted to find this person and make them pay, the same way he had made Edgar Ross pay for killing his beloved father. Jack knew that he could not bear losing another one that he loved and cared for. It would destroy him.

It seemed to be hours when the doctor finally entered the room. He placed a chair by the bed and started to examine the injury. Jack held Irene's hands as he waited.

"Please save her life," Jack begged the doctor.

"I'll do all I can," Dr. Johnson replied. He began to clean the injury.

Jack stared into Irene's face and waited. He was still clinging to her hands and hoping that she would recover.

Over the next few days, Jack refused to leave Irene's side. He talked to her, touched her, and hoped. The injury had stopped bleeding. Dr. Johnson had sewn it closed and bandaged it.

Jack sat in a chair by the bed with his head resting on the bed, sound asleep. Irene opened her eyes and realized who was with her. Still not able to speak above a whisper, Irene placed her hand on Jack's head and ran her fingers through his shoulder-length hair. Jack opened his eyes and sat up. He looked at Irene, who was staring at him.

Jack smiled. "Irene," he said as he took both of her hands. "You finally woke up. That's great."

Irene's eyes looked around the room.

"I brought you to a friend's home," Jack said. "You were very close to it already. They're good people."

Irene squeezed his hands.

"Are you OK, Irene?," Jack asked. "You're not in pain, are you?"

"No," Irene replied, her voice barely above a whisper. "Sore, but not real pain." She sighed. "I wanna sit up," she said. "Help me sit up."

"Are you sure?," Jack asked.

"Please," Irene asked.

Jack helped Irene sit up. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and showed a small and relieved smile.

The next day, Irene decided she wanted to stand up. Jack was not so sure, but she refused to back down. Jack finally gave in and helped Irene to the bed's edge. He put her boots onto her and then helped her stand up. He clung to her arms to keep her steady.

"Step back," Irene asked. "Let go."

Jack hesitated. He then stepped back and then gently released his grip on Irene. She did not fall. He was still ready to catch her, but she regained her balance.

It was not long before Irene was walking around the ranch.

One afternoon, Jack and Irene were alone in one area of the ranch.

"What happened, Irene?," Jack asked. "How did you get hurt?"

"Some asshole tried to steal my horse," Irene said. "He pulled me from the saddle and stabbed me. Then, Daylight threw him and came back to me, which did not surprise me. She's loyal to me."

"She was with you when I found you," Jack said.

"I was on my way back to Silent Stead," Irene said. "I wanted to get home, rest, and then plan what I wanted to do next."

"Come live with me," Jack asked. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Irene was surprised. She looked at Jack.

"That's awfully quick, Jack," Irene said. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes," Jack replied. "From the day you brought me that gun, you're all that I have thought about. Please come stay with me."

"You know something?," Irene asked. "You're all I've thought about, too, since that day."

Jack smiled. "We can send for your things," he said. "I really want to share my life with you. I want to marry you."

Irene looked at Jack and smiled. "I'd love to," she said. "Both."

Jack smiled a real smile, something he had almost never dine since that awful day on the ranch when he had lost his father. Irene was unknowingly bringing him back to life emotionally. He was learning that it was all right to be happy again. It was all right to live again. He would not be betraying John's memory by being happy. He had denied himself happiness since the day his father had died. John had given his life for his beloved son and would have wanted Jack to be happy. Jack was sure that his father would have liked Irene if he were still here today.

Jack was thrilled.

The next day, Jack and Irene said goodbye to Bonnie and rode away from MacFarlane's Ranch.

4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Blackwater was alive with activity as Jack dismounted Samson by the train station. He tied the horse and walked into the building. He looked through the wall full of "Wanted" posters and picked the highest priced one. Since he had no interest in farming, this was Jack's "career" choice. The farm had been his father's idea. He had hoped to make it as fabulous as the MacFarlane Ranch, but did not live long enough. Abigail had wanted to continue the dream, but her illness stopped her. Jack had spent the last two years of her life caring for her. She died late in the morning, leaving Jack alone. He had to bury her alone in the rainy afternoon.

Lantana loved the ranch. It was beautiful and the scenery around was a dream-come-true.

Jack and Lantana got married a week later in the small church near the edge of Blackwater. It was a quick ceremony and Lantana had not told her uncle or cousin. She feared they would intervene because of who Jack's father was.

In town, Lantana finally found the courage to tell her family of her marriage to Jack.

"John Marston's son?," Lisa, who was now weak and in a wheelchair, asked with a shocked look on her face. "You married the one and only son of John Marston?"

"John David Marston, Jr.," Lantana smiled. "I love him, Lisa. He's a good person. He's helped a lot of people and he has never hurt anyone."

"And now you two are gonna hunt bounties together?," Lisa asked.

"That's the plan," Lantana said. "I love him, Lisa."

"I'm afraid for you," Lisa said. "The son of an outlaw and a whore?"

"We have no say in how we come into this world," Lantana said. "You want to visit the sins of the father upon the son. Jack didn't ask to be born into this. He loved his parents. And they left that life to live an honest and straight life. Those government bastards were the ones who kidnapped Jack, forced John to do what they wanted, and then raided the ranch and killed John in cold blood. It's no wonder Jack is so angry and confused. I don't blame him at all."

"What if he visits that anger on you?," Lisa asked.

"He won't do that," Lantana said. "He doesn't hit women and I do know that for a fact."

"Uncle Trevor is not gonna be happy about this," Lisa said.

"He ain't my father and I ain't a child," Lantana said. "You tell him whatever you want. I have every right to be happy with the man I love."

Lantana left the house. Lisa watched through the window as her cousin rode away.

Lantana rode back towards the train station, where Jack was on his horse and waiting for her. She stopped near him.

"How did they take it?," Jack asked.

"Like I expected," Lantana replied. "Not too thrilled." She shrugged. "What do you have for us?"

Jack handed the flyer to Lantana. "This one," he said. "Logan Walker. This one will make you angry, too. He killed two families up North, including five children. A teen girl survived and was able to reach a town for help."

"She'll live with that for the rest of her life," Lantana sighed. "Poor little girl. He deserves a painful death for this."

"Maybe we can make that happen," Jack smiled. "He was last seen near Aurora Basin. What do you say?"

"I'm ready when you are," Lantana smiled. "Can I take the fatal shot at this guy?"

Jack smiled. "I take it you don't want to bring him alive?," he guessed.

"And give him a chance to escape?," Lantana asked. "No way."

Jack smiled at that. Normally, Jack liked to bring in people alive because this paid higher prices. But, he agreed that a man like this was very dangerous. If he escaped, many people would be in serious jeopardy. "Come on," he said as he gave his horse a kick.

Followed by Lantana, Jack left town at a trot.

Aurora Basin was a pond with a small dock and a dock cabin in the mountains. Snow covered the area most of the year. It was not far from the Marston Family Farm.

As the couple drew closer to the area, they stopped and dismounted their horses. They had to also be cautious of bears and other wild animals. Guns in-hand, Jack and Lantana crept towards the cabin. They could see several people, both men and women, close to the cabin and all were armed.

Jack signaled Lantana to go around the high ground, where shrubbery and trees would help hide her. She nodded and took that direction, also making sure she and Jack would be able to see one another at all times.

Jack gripped his new revolver and took a deep breath. He gave Lantana the signal.

Gunfire erupted into all directions. The horses whinnied and balked and reared at the noise. Jack and Lantana both inched closer as they took down many of Logan's cohorts. When Logan was the last one left, Jack aimed carefully and shot Logan in the knee.

Logan cried out in extreme pain as he dropped to the ground. He rolled around, clutching his leg.

Jack and Lantana approached him, keeping their guns aimed at him.

"Lantana, are you sure you don't wanna bring him in alive?," Jack asked.

"Anyone who kills defenseless children doesn't deserve human dignity," Lantana replied. "Personally, I wanna burn him alive."

"No," Logan said. "They'll hang me anyway. Just shoot me and be done with it."

Lantana thought. Jack stepped back, wanting to see what she would do now. Lantana pulled back the hammer, aimed the gun at Logan's head, and fired. She put the gun away.

"I showed him the mercy he refused to show others," Lantana said. "It's more than what he deserved."

Jack nodded and holstered his own revolver. "Let's take him in," he said. "They'll pay for the body."

Jack and Lantana later rode towards Blackwater. Jack led the third horse that carried Logan's body on it. The couple barely spoke for a long time.

"You're disappointed, aren't you?," Lantana asked.

"Somewhat," Jack replied. "They pay more for live captures."

"Then they fail and set them loose again," Lantana added. "You know as well as I do that it happens all the time. They're growing more reluctant to use the death penalty, even for people who deserve to die. They're sending some of these people to insane asylums rather than prison. I was not about to let this guy go there or be set free."

"Times are changing," Jack agreed. "It's a new century. New laws are passing. New agencies are developing. I don't like it."

"Neither do I," Lantana agreed. "Our time is coming, Jack. The days of the posses and the bounty-hunters are ending. What will we do then?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that question," Jack replied. "I ask myself that all the time."

In town, Lantana and Jack arrived at the police department. Jack dismounted as a marshal approached. Once the marshal saw that the two had killed the right man, he paid the bounty. Two officers took the body.

Jack mounted back up. "Let's go home, Lantana," he said.

The couple rode from town at a fast walk towards Beecher's Hope.

3


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: When playing the game, I wondered why John Marston was on that ferry in the opening cinematic when the government office was in Blackwater and only a block from the train station. One day, I was playing and rode to the docks and looked. Across the water was a lot of land. Obviously, there are other towns, cities, states, and counties beyond the ones you see on the game. Therefore, I figured those were islands that were part of the state (similar to NYC). I figured that's where they had held Jack and Abigail until John did as he was instructed. The people at the docks likely had information to make sure John would not be able to board a boat or ferry, knowing that he might try to rescue his family himself. When John and Jack are together, Jack says that he stayed brave, just like John had asked. That makes me believe John was present when his family were snatched from him and that he was taken near (not to) the location himself for a brief period of time. Abigail tells John that she and Jack were blindfolded to and back. This was likely to be sure they could not attempt an escape.

The morning sun shone through the window of the master bedroom of the ranch-house. Jack and Irene were sound asleep in the large bed and covered with the red comforter. Lying on the left side of the bed, Irene's head was on Jack's bare chest with her arm across him. His muscular left arm was around her. Jack opened his eyes. He looked down and smiled. He pulled his right arm from the covers and ran his fingers through her long hair. He then gently moved Irene off of himself and laid her down on the bed. He kissed her head.

Jack sat up and looked at Irene. He sighed heavily, stood up, and got dressed. He looked at Irene one more time, then left the room. In the barn, Jack tended to the horses.

Inside, Irene woke up. She got out of bed, dressed, and pulled her hair back into a single braid. She walked out to the barn and found her man.

"Good morning, Irene," Jack smiled as he hugged her tightly. He kissed her head as she hugged him back. "You were so tired last night, I decided to let you sleep in. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," Irene said. "What were your plans for the day?"

"Actually, since it's Saturday, I thought we'd ride to MacFarlane's Ranch and pay Bonnie a visit," Jack replied. "I haven't seen them in a few weeks. And you only met them when you were hurt."

"That's true," Irene agreed. "You sure talk about them a lot."

"They gave me second chance with my father," Jack said. "I never would have seen him again if it weren't for them. You need to see them again. They need to know you're OK."

"Then, let's go," Irene agreed.

Later that morning, Jack and Irene rode from Beecher's Hope and began their trip to MacFarlane's Ranch. They were cautious as they rode through Thieves' Landing. Once they passed that town, they sped up again and continued on to MacFarlane's Ranch. As the two horses walked across the bridge into MacFarlane's Ranch, Drew was leaving the house. He smiled when he saw Jack.

"Jack Marston!," Drew beamed. "Long time no see, son! How have you been?"

"I'm doing just fine, Mr. MacFarlane," Jack said as he stopped Samson. Irene stopped Daylight alongside. "Mr. MacFarlane, I'd like you to meet my wife, Irene."

Drew smiled at Irene. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Marston," he said politely. "Consider yourself a member of the family."

"Thank you, Mr. MacFarlane," Irene smiled.

"Jack, if you wanna see Bonnie and Amos, they're in the horse corral right now," Drew said.

"Thank you," Jack said. He pulled the reins and set Samson to a walk, followed by Irene.

In the horse corral, Bonnie and Amos were attempting to break in a new horse. The animal was feisty and seemed to refuse to be broken. He bucked Amos off as the couple were getting close to the gate. Jack dismounted and leaned on the gate. Irene remained on her horse and watched from there.

Bonnie then realized that there was an audience. She smiled when she saw who was at the gate and walked towards him. "Jack, great to see you," Bonnie smiled. She climbed over the gate and gave Jack a friendly hug. "And who is this?"

"This is my wife, Irene," Jack introduced. He then climbed the gate and greeted Amos, who was still holding the bridle of the horse. He and Jack started to talk.

Irene dismounted and said "hello" to Bonnie.

"It's really nice to meet you, Mrs. Marston," Bonnie said.

"Irene, please," Irene said. "And it's nice to meet you, too."

Bonnie looked at Jack. "I must say that he looks happier than I have ever seen him before," she said.

"He has indeed changed since he and I met," Irene said. "He's not as angry as before."

"You're exactly what he needs," Bonnie said.

"I know what you did for his father," Irene said. "And I thank you for that, though I never had the chance to meet John. But I have heard a lot of people talk about him."

"He was a good man," Bonnie said. "I really miss him."

"Jack is, too," Irene replied.

"Where are your parents?," Bonnie asked. "If I may be so bold?"

"My father was Landon Ricketts," Irene replied. "He died in nineteen-fourteen and my mother died in eighteen-ninety-nine."

"Landon Ricketts?," Bonnie asked.

"That's right," Irene replied with a smile. "The one and only Landon Ricketts. That's how I met Jack. Daddy had something he wanted me to give to him. It was originally for John, but we learned that he died. So, he asked me to give it to Jack the next time I could."

"Well, I'm glad that your father brought you two together," Bonnie said.

"I am, too," Irene said. "Jack is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I couldn't live without him."

"I'll bet he feels the same," Bonnie said. She looked over towards the corral, where Jack was talking to Amos out of earshot.

"Maybe too much," Irene said. "He has changed a lot since we met and even more since we married. Beforehand, he was so angry and didn't care if he lived or not. I was told that they've diagnosed a new condition called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and that Jack fits the description. He's been through a traumatic ordeal, more than one really, and he's having trouble dealing with it all. I gave him a reason to live and helped him see that he won't betray his father's memory by being happy again. In fact, it's an honor to John's memory. John gave his life to save Jack's life. He would want Jack to be happy. His smiles used to be fake, but now they're real."

"How can you tell that?," Bonnie asked.

"When a smile is real, there are lines at the eyes," Irene said as she indicated the skin on the outside of her eyes. "If the smile is fake, there are no lines here."

"Wow, I didn't know that," Bonnie said.

"Now you do," Irene said. She looked at Jack. "There are days I just want to hide all the guns and knives and then chain him up someplace so he won't try anything."

"Keep showing him how to live, Irene," Bonnie said. "Love him more and more every day. That's what he needs. He lost his entire family in a short amount of time: his sister, Charlotte; his father; his mother. His father died a horrific death and Jack saw it happen. That alone pushed him over the edge. He needs you. I think you're better for him than any doctor or any medicine."

Irene nodded. "He's doing better since we met," she said. "I can see that. He's laughing now, something I didn't hear from him for the first several months we knew one another. We may have Charlotte re-buried at the farm so she can be with her parents."

Bonnie nodded, then said. "Daddy always said that love can cure anything at all."

Irene smiled and nodded. "I hope that's true," she said. "I really hope that's true. I love him more than anything."

"What do you two plan?," Bonnie asked.

"Bounty-hunting," Irene replied. "I don't know what else. We just take it one day at a time. That's all any of us can do. Nobody is promised tomorrow. Jack and I know that too well."

"So do I," Bonnie said. "I had six brothers. Five have died."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Irene replied.

"My father, husband, and daughter are all I have now," Bonnie told her. "I don't know how much longer we'll have this ranch either."

"Don't give up, Bonnie," Irene said. "Jack's home is very close to the city of Blackwater. He's afraid they'll expand the city and force him to move out. His parents are buried on that property. Jack and I won't let it go that easily."

A few hours later, Jack and Irene said "goodbye" to the family and rode out of the ranch.

As the sun was setting, they arrived at Beecher's Hope. As they rode into the property at a walk, Jack noticed something that made him jerk the reins. Samson jerked his head up as he stopped short. Irene stopped alongside.

"What's the matter, Jack?," Irene asked.

"Look," Jack replied.

Near the house were two motorcars, a wagon, and several men in suits. Jack panicked. He remembered what he had seen when he was sixteen years old, the day that federal agents had taken him and his mother from his father. Jack had spent the next six weeks not knowing if he would ever see his father again.

"Jack, who are they?," Irene asked, also concerned.

"I don't know, babe," Jack replied. "Stay close to me. Promise me. Stay right by me. I don't trust these people at all."

"I will," Irene promised.

Jack and Irene approached their home and dismounted. As promised, Irene stayed within arm's length of Jack. She could see how nervous and anxious he was. The last time official-looking people had come to his home, they had taken Jack and his mother away from his father. They had blindfolded Jack and Abigail and drove them in a motorcar to a location that Jack still had not yet figured out. The team, led by Edgar Ross, had sent John Marston to track down three outlaws and either capture or kill them. He had ended up killing all three of them. It was then that Abigail and Jack were returned to the farm, again with their eyes covered, and John returned home. Almost three weeks later, Ross had arrived with an army. After sending Jack and Abigail from the farm, John had stepped out to face the men alone and provoked them into shooting him. John had given his life to save Jack's life. He realized that these people would never let go of the past or leave him alone. In the process, they would continue to endanger Jack and Abigail.

Although the agents did leave the mother and son alone after that, it was not a happy ending. Jack was very angry. He did not trust the government or law enforcement. Three years later, Abigail died. Jack was sure that she had died of a broken heart. She had not left the farm since the day John died. She was so deep in her own grief that she had not been much help to Jack. Jack's first real help was Irene. He could not bear the thought of losing her. He would do anything to keep anyone from taking her away.

"John David Marston, Jr.?," one man asked as he approached Jack and read from a document he held. He wore a US Federal badge on his coat.

"Yes," Jack replied. He stepped in front of Irene, wanting to be between her and the men. "What do you need?"

"We need to speak with you alone," the man said.

"No," Jack insisted. "My wife is staying with me. She will not leave my sight at all." He clutched Irene's hand tightly, as if he were afraid that they would grab her any moment. "I'll be honest with you," Jack went on. "I don't trust the government and I don't trust lawmen. You've already victimized my family before."

"When did we do that?," the man asked.

"When I was sixteen," Jack replied. "Your agents took me from home and kept me someplace for six weeks while you sent my father on a suicide mission. Then, Edgar Ross took all the credit. He got medals for it and for killing my father. I don't trust you people at all."

"Edgar Ross was a hero," another agent said.

"Edgar Ross was a greedy bastard who cared only about himself, the medals, and the fame" Jack snapped. "He ruined my life."

Irene gripped Jack's hand in both of hers. She wished she could mend Jack's broken heart. Right now, it seemed that even God himself could not do that.

"Mr. Marston, we'd like to restore your trust in this country's government," the first agent said. He took a step closer. Jack stepped back, his outstretched arm keeping Irene back. "You help us, we will help you," the agent said.

"We don't know what happened years ago, Mr. Marston," the third agent said as he walked towards the group. "We only know that we believe you can help us."

"Absolutely not!," Jack barked. "I am not helping you people."

"Mr. Marston, don't make us do this the hard way," the second agent warned.

"What is it you want me to do?," Jack asked, cautiously.

"We want you to track down Perrin Lomax," the first agent said. "We know that he rode with your father's gang for a short while until he was kicked out. Now, he's pissed and he's dangerous."

"What makes you think that I can do anything about him?," Jack asked.

"He was kicked out of the gang when you were ten," the second agent said.

"I barely remember him," Jack said. "I was thirteen when my father got me away from that life and bought this place."

"Don't make us do this the hard way," the second agent said. "We will, if we have to."

Jack clung to Irene's hand. "Don't do this," he asked.

The agents approached the couple. Jack threw both arms around Irene and held her tightly against his chest. She clung to him. Jack maintained his grip on Irene.

"The lady comes with us," the first agent said. He looked at Jack and smiled. "I knew Edgar Ross," he said. "And I know what happened here in nineteen-eleven. And we will do that again, if we must."

"How am I supposed to find Lomax?," Jack asked. "Last time I saw him, I was ten years old. I don't even know what he looks like now or where he could be."

"Figure it out, bounty-hunter," the second agent said.

"Look, Irene bounty hunts with me," Jack said, anxiously. Irene could hear panic and distress in his voice as he went on, "I go, she goes. You take her, you get nothing."

The agents seemed to take that in. "Do you really think you're in a position to make demands, Marston?," the lead agent asked.

Jack knew it: they were not going to leave Irene. Jack whispered into Irene's ear, "I want you to run, baby. Get on that horse and get as far as you can someplace safe." He kissed her a few times and looked into her big brown eyes.

Irene tightened her hug on Jack for a few seconds. She looked into his eyes. He nodded and released her. Irene ran towards Daylight. She quickly mounted up, spurring the animal before she even had her feet in the stirrups.

"Go, Irene!," Jack shouted. "Get someplace safe! Go!"

"Get after her!," the first agent ordered as he and the second agent immediately subdued Jack. They forced him to his knees and then face-down onto the ground. "You better hope they catch her, Marston," the second agent said.

"I'd rather her be free and safe than with you people," Jack told the men he loathed. "Even if I never see her again, I know she's free."

The first agent stomped his boot onto Jack's back.

Irene rode towards Thieves' Landing, which she knew was full of people who hated lawmen. That could be her ticket out. She spurred her horse on faster. She crossed Dixon Crossing, which had been replaced by a better bridge last year, and entered the lawless town.

The two pursuing agents followed, not paying attention to where they were going. Irene jumped from the saddle before Daylight was even at a trot. Irene ran into the loft that John Marston had bought several years ago and Jack still had the deed to. She locked herself inside and let out a big sigh of relief.

"Jack," Irene whispered as she stared at the sky. She closed her eyes and said, "Please, God, keep him safe." Though she never attended church or read a Bible, Irene did believe that God existed. But was he really there for her?

Irene thought hard. As she did, a knock came at the door. Irene looked out the window. A man she did not recognize was standing there and waiting. Gun cocked, Irene opened the door a crack.

"You're Jack Marston's lady, right?," the man asked.

"His wife," Irene said.

"We want to help him," the man said. "We knew his father and we know what happened in nineteen-eleven, nineteen-fourteen, and we see what's happening now. Let us all help you."

Irene sighed. "Who are you?," she asked.

"Name's Blake Grady," the man replied. "I don't know if Jack has heard of me, but we all know who he is. We've got those two agents that were chasing you. Come on."

Irene was unsure.

"It's OK," Blake said. "I swear. They're captives and they're unarmed."

Irene cautiously followed Blake. She saw that he was telling the truth as she found that several people, both men and women, were holding the two tied agents captive. Irene smiled and put away the gun.

"Where is my husband?," Irene asked the third agent.

"I don't know," the man said. "But they won't release him as long as you all keep us like this."

Irene spit into the faces of both men. She grabbed the third agent by his hair and screamed to know where Jack would be held.

"Wouldn't you like to know?," the agent chuckled.

"We'll make him talk," one man said. "Watch this."

The men forced the agent to a table. They placed his hand, fingers spread, onto the table. One man took a knife from his boot.

"Every time you refuse to answer this lady, you lose another finger," the knife man warned. "Then, the other hand. If we run out of fingers, we start taking toes. Then, we start taking other things."

"Where will they take Jack?," Irene asked.

"Get lost," the agent said. "You'll all be jailed if you do anything."

The knife came down. The agent shrieked as his small finger flew from his hand and fell to the muddy ground. He stared at his hand in disbelief.

"Look at me," Irene said as she grabbed his hair and forced his face towards herself. "Where is Jack?" As the agent remained silent and stared at the knife, Irene again got into his face. "Where is Jack?," she asked, separating each word.

"They planned to take him to the same place," the agent said very fast. "The place Edgar Ross kept him when Jack was a teenager."

"Where?," Irene asked.

"It's near Blackwater," the agent said. "Get on a boat and cross to that large island. It's a government island, called Horizon Hills. Jack is being held there right now."

"They better not be hurting him," Irene warned. "You'll pay for that personally."

"You'll never get in," the agent laughed. "The island is under heavy guard." He laughed again.

"We'll all help," Blake promised. "We all hate this government."

"Yeah, they don't help us," another man said. "We'll get more people together and we'll all ride with you. We'll free Jack."

"I appreciate that," Irene said. "I want to talk to somebody else about this, too."

Irene rode to MacFarlane's Ranch. When Bonnie answered the door, she could see that this was serious. "Come in, Irene," Bonnie said. "Are you OK? Where's Jack?"

Irene entered the house and looked seriously at Bonnie as she said, "We need to talk."

7


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on, Mrs. Marston, I know a guy who has a good boat," Blake said. "He'll take us all there."

The large group of vigilantes boarded a large boat and the boat headed for the island. Everyone climbed from the boat onto the land and walked along a path. Heavily-armed, they were ready for anything.

Horizon Hills was a lovely island. Wild animals were everywhere. They could hear birds singing. As the group hurried up the path, they saw a guard post ahead.

"That must be where Jack is being held," Irene said. "Anyone who's not ready, leave now."

"We're all ready," Blake assured.

A guard jumped when he saw the mob.

"Where is David Keller?," Irene called as everyone stopped their horses. "I want to see David Keller, the man in charge."

"You people cannot be here," the guard said.

"I want to see David Keller immediately," Irene demanded. "I want my husband brought to me right this minute."

The guard raised his gun. Blake shot him in the arm, disarming him without killing him.

"Where is Jack Marston?," Irene asked. "Where is my husband? You people took him without cause and I want him back now."

"I am David Keller," a man said as he approached the group. "You must be Irene Ricketts-Marston. Glad to meet you. Your husband is here and we are not releasing him."

"Like hell you're not," Irene said as she drew her gun. "I want Jack brought to me now. And he better not be hurt."

"Well, that train has left the station," Keller said. "Jack tripped, had a little accident."

Irene fired, striking Keller in the leg. "Next one will be the knee, which is a very painful place to take a bullet," she warned. "Where is my husband?"

Keller motioned for Irene to follow him. She dismounted and followed him as some of her cohorts followed a few feet back. They were determined to make sure she was not hurt. Keller led them to a small shack and unlocked the door.

"You stay here," Blake warned Keller as Irene stepped into the shack.

"Jack?," Irene called quietly as she turned on a light. She gasped at what she saw. "Jack!" Irene ran to her man and dropped to her knees beside him.

Sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, Jack was shackled to the floor. He had been beaten black and blue. His left eye was swollen shut and his nose was broken. Irene was afraid to even touch him.

"Jack," Irene whispered as she finally put her hands on him. "We're getting you out of here, baby. You'll be fine." She kissed his head and fought back tears. She looked back at Blake. "Get the keys off Keller," she said. "We're getting Jack outta here now."

Blake found the keys and tossed them to Irene. She found the right key and removed the shackles from Jack's wrists and ankles. Blake's wife, Fiona, helped her. She put her hand on Irene's shoulder and nodded reassuringly at her.

"We'll help him," Fiona promised. "We'll do all we can for him."

Irene nodded.

"Joey found the weapons," Blake said. "He's got Jack's things."

"Thank you," Irene said. "Let's get Jack out of this place." She turned her attention back to Jack. "We're taking you home, Jack," she assured him. "You'll be fine. I love you."

Jack never said a word. Once his hands were free, he put his arms around Irene and clung to her. She held his face against her chest and stroked his hair. She glared at Keller. "Tripped, my ass," she snapped. "You people beat him. How could you?"

"He wouldn't cooperate," Keller said.

"You people invaded his home twice in his life," Irene replied. "Do you think that's gonna make him respect you? He hates you, all of you."

"Look, all we wanted was for him to track down somebody for us and this would all have been avoided," Keller said.

"Have you ever heard of asking politely?," Irene asked. "Threatening a man's family will not get you your way. I'm all Jack has, thanks to your people. You ruined his life once and now you're trying to do it again."

"We just wanted his help," Keller said.

"Learn to ask properly," Irene replied. "Your people were going to stash me here to get what you wanted from Jack. Jack was not gonna let that happen." She paused. "Jack and I hunt bounties together," she continued. "We're a team. You can't separate us and expect us to help you with anything."

Joey placed Jack's weapons by Irene. She thanked him.

"We have a wagon ready to take him to the boat and we'll get him home immediately," Blake said.

Blake and Joey helped Jack to the wagon as gently as they could.

Irene rode in the wagon and cradled Jack in her arms the entire trip. She was angry at what these people had done to her man. She was not going to let them get away with this.

2


	8. Chapter 8

Three Weeks Later

In the living room, Irene read a newspaper as the fireplace fire kept her warm on the cool evening. She heard a noise and turned to see. Jack was limping into the living room. He was clutching his side, still in pain from the two broken ribs that were healing.

"Jack, you need to relax," Irene said as she jumped to her feet.

"I'm sick of that," Jack said.

Irene helped him sit down on the sofa. She knelt in front of him with her hands on his legs. "What do you want now?," she asked. "Can I get you anything?"

"No," Jack said. "I just wanted to move around."

"But you're still in pain," Irene said. "And the bones are still healing."

"Irene, the more you move the quicker things heal," Jack said. "At least, that's what I have always heard."

"I heard that, too," Irene said. "But I don't think they want you to inflict more pain on yourself."

"I want Keller," Jack said.

"No, Jack," Irene said. "The law is dealing with him. If you kill him, they will know because you are the one with the motive: revenge. You killed Edgar Ross. They think my father did that now. But this time, there will be nobody to take the fall."

"I didn't ask Landon to do that," Jack said.

"He did it because he respected your father and he had a great friendship with your father," Irene said. "He knew that if they learned the truth, you would be executed. Daddy didn't want that. He wrote that confession and made sure that I got it so we could keep you safe. I will never regret that. I love you, Jack. But, you need to get this revenge idea out of your mind. Let the courts deal with him."

The expression on Jack's face worried Irene. "Please, Jack," she begged. "Do it for me. Just heal up and go back to the bounty hunting. Be the man your father wanted you to be."

"I do wonder what he would say if he could come back for a moment?," Jack asked. "Would he be glad that I killed Ross? Or would he be disappointed?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that," Irene said. She sat next to Jack and clung to his hand in both of hers. "There are no easy solutions to anything." She thought hard. "I think you may have an idea to the correct answer to that."

"He'd probably tell me to leave it alone," Jack admitted. "Just like you said. He wouldn't me in prison. Or worse."

"No, he wouldn't want those," Irene agreed. "Let's let it go and get back to our own lives. Let's get you healed up and go back to what we both do the best."

Jack smiled. "Yeah," he agreed. "Still a lot of fugitives out there. If we don't bring them in, they'll hurt more people."

"That they will," Irene said. "Rest up, Jack. Get Keller out of your head and pretend he no longer exists."

Jack put his arms around Irene and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Irene," he said. "I am so glad that we met."

"I am, too," Irene smiled.

Irene closed her eyes and remained snuggled against Jack. She could hear his heart. She clung to Jack and listened. She hoped that heart would continue to beat for many more years.

2


	9. Chapter 9

One Year Later

"We're taking you in, Calvin!"

Jack and Irene converged on Calvin Drexell and his people from two sides. Jack concentrated on the gang while Irene chased their fleeing target. He rode out as fast as his horse could go and headed towards Riley's Charge. Irene spurred her own horse and chased after him. She roped Calvin, jerking him from the saddle and then shot him in the leg to slow him more.

Irene had never lassoed anything before. Jack had taught her soon after they had started to chase bounties together. Irene roped Calvin and spurred her horse again to drag him back towards the hide-out. Jack was on his horse and approaching. He jumped off the horse and hog-tied Calvin. He looked at Irene and smiled.

Jack picked up Calvin and placed him onto one of the gang's horses and then mounted his own horse. He led the other horse as he and Irene rode towards Armadillo to turn Calvin over.

Jack was completely recovered. One would look at him and never guess that anything bad had happened to him. He had taken Irene's advice and put Keller out of his mind.

Weeks later, Irene had read in the newspaper that Keller was removed from duty and had left the state of West Elizabeth. Jack was thrilled about that.

In Armadillo, Irene and Jack rode to the newly-finished police department office and turned over Calvin to the authorities.

Jack and Irene accepted the bounty payment and rode out of town together. The couple rode towards MacFarlane's Ranch, where they often rested before going home after a chase. They rode their horses at a walk, side-by-side, holding hands along the way.

Jack and Irene were now optimistic about their future. A new era was dawning onto the country and onto the couple. They both looked forward to see what it would all bring.

Stay Tuned for What's Up Next For Jack And Irene!

Author's Notes:

My Opinions on the Game: It's a great game and I love it. I hope that the next one will continue Jack's story. I like Jack. He could be a bounty hunter, maybe? Anyway, I like to keep both John and Jack on the right side of the law. John was trying to get out of that life, so he would likely try to stay out of trouble as much as possible. I keep Jack on the right side of the law because I believe that would honor his father's memory and it's obvious that he did love his father very much. He had told Jack many times that he wanted Jack to live a better life and not "do what I did." So, I keep his honor high, keep him sober most of the time, and help many people. I do get him into fist-fights to "express" his anger and rage. I think if Jack were to turn into a criminal, he would be betraying the memory of his father. He obviously loved his father. I love how they animated Jack to look so much like John! If these men were real, you would not need a DNA test to see they are father and son. (Remember, John is told by Bill that Jack may not be his son; yeah, look at him!) I do wish they had put in some female characters like "The Quick and The Dead" and "Hannah's Law"! There were no women in USA on a horse! There were some on wagons, but not horseback (except Bonnie, and only during missions with her). Also, why didn't they include female gunslingers and dueling rivals? Come on, Rockstar Games! Stop the damned gender stereotypes! Other game designers are doing great with female fighters. Take a hint! That's the one thing I just hated! It's a little sexist. Altogether: great job to Rockstar Games, but quit the damned gender bias!

Facts And Trivia:

1. Many people believe that the adult Jack Marston is suffering from depression. However, there may only a hint of that. It seems that he is suffering more anger and rage; directed straight at all law enforcement, whom he knows killed his father and he blames for ruining his life. The fact that he does not at all blame civilians for his father's death is the first clue. A depressed person will usually blame the world and want revenge on anyone who may come across him/her. If you follow the game, you see that Jack does seem to care and does not like to harm innocent people (listen to what he says, especially when he helps people) and he seems to be happy to help those who need it. ("I like to see justice served" is one; if he helps a woman, he may say "I was raised to be a gentleman"). All these are indications that he is not depressed or he is only slightly depressed. In the game, he does say things to law enforcement officials (when aiming a gun at them or shooting them) such as "You killed my pa!" or "That's for my pa!" He will hunt bounties, but that's for the reward. He seems to grasp that the civilians have nothing to do with what happened on the ranch. He possibly sees the civilians as the same victims of a corrupt and unfair and unjust government as he and his family are. Today, he could be treated with counseling and medication. Then, there was little known on how to help a person in his predicament. Another Point: Jack seems proud of his father, bragging "I'm John Marston's boy!" or "Now do you believe that I'm a Marston?" It's obvious that he did love his father very much and misses him.

I personally believe it is mostly Post Traumatic Stress Disorder that he is suffering from. I believe that he sees the government, mainly Law Enforcement, as corrupt, unjust, and unfair. He sees the civilians as the same victims that he is; victims of a government that does not care about them at all.

2. Game Trivia: The "I Know You" Stranger is meant only for John Marston. However, Jack Marston's voice actor did record dialogue for it. (John's voice actor is Rob Weithoff. Jack's voice actor is Josh Blaylock.)

3. Game Trivia: The stranger side missions can be done by either character, except the "I Know You" (meant for John) and "Remember My Family" (only for Jack). The dialogue may change, however. This all seems a bit funny, considering that these strangers will be in the same spot for the three years from playing as John to playing as Jack. Also, if you start the "Aztec Gold" stranger (Mexico) with John and finish it as Jack (in John's old clothes, the Duster Coat works best), the man will remark that "you look younger." Personally, I save the strangers for Jack so he will have more to do once you take over with him as your character.

4. Until about the early 1900's you could be hanged for stealing a horse.

5. I mention in the story that "they do not like to hang women" and that is exactly true. They wanted to treat women more "gently" and give them lighter sentences, no matter what they committed. However, they would never (and still will not) execute a pregnant woman because the baby is indeed innocent. They would (and will) wait for the baby to be born and then later execute the woman. This was done with Mary Reade and Anne Bonney, two female pirates who sailed with Calico Jack in the mid 1800's when they were arrested. It is still done today.

6. In the 1800's and early 1900's it was not at all common for women to smoke. It was then considered a male thing. Most women who did smoke rarely did it publicly. They would often even hide it, mainly from their husbands.

7. In the game, you hear how Jack often refuses the "offers" from prostitutes. Jack is supposed to be either 19 or 20 years old. In these days, it was not unusual for a single man his age to still be a virgin. Then, more than 90-percent of the population waited for marriage before they had sex. Most married when they were in their mid-twenties. Also, many of these prostitutes are likely at least ten years older (if not more) than Jack. Then, it was extremely uncommon (and even shocking) to be with a person that far apart in age. Some of these women were likely old enough to be Jack's mother, which would make matters worse in those days. (I think that part of it was also repulsive to his character; he loved his mother.) The final reason I believe Jack refused was because his own memories of growing up as a "whore's child." Then, the child of a prostitute was often ostracized and treated as if they did not matter. I think Jack simply did not want to risk causing that emotional pain on another child.

8. The first semi-automatic pistol was invented in 1892. The automatic pistol we see now (like the one given to John by Ross) was invented by John Browning in 1911.

9. Revolvers are considered safer than automatics because they are much less likely to misfire. Automatics have a spring in them that is set when you cock the gun and it can become old and cause a bullet to fire when you are not attempting to do so.

10. The "motorcars" in the early 1900's were indeed slow and seldom exceeded 15 to 20 MPH. A horse can indeed run much faster than this.

11. You see silent movies in the game. The first movie with sound was made and released in 1927. This game takes place in 1911 and 1914.

12. The national legal drinking age in the United States became 21 in 1984. That means, in 1914 that 19 or 20-year-old Jack could consume alcohol without fear of arrest. Most saloons, however, refused to allow anyone younger than 15 into their establishments. Some had lower age standards, one known to be at the age of 10 in Arkansas.

13. The "Undead Nightmare" is a separate story and not meant to have happened during all the main game storyline. Clues include the fact that everything and everyone was normal when Ross and his army come to the ranch. Had this was supposed to have happened; John and his family would still have been zombies, Jack would not have aged at all, neither parent would have died, and John received no shots to the head when he was killed. (Personally, I think it was all John's dream, perhaps predicting his death). Undead Nightmare was actually the original game idea. But after Rockstar Games bought the rights to complete the game from its original designers, they opted to create a more down-to-earth western with the same characters the others had created.

14. A newspaper refers to Bonnie at the "ripe old age of 29." Though the kids thought that was old, that was indeed still an age many women married and could still bear children. Most women, both then and now, lose their ability to reproduce in their fifties. Yet, as we have seen on the news, it can be much later. Every woman is an individual.

15. John was 38 when he died and Abigail was 37 when she died.

16. Though many characters have long hair on the game; you only see the wind blowing the hair of John and Jack Marston and Landon Ricketts (what I saw).

17. You only see women riding horses and fighting in Mexico. I don't see why Rockstar Games did that. There were indeed some American female outlaws and cowgirls in real life. Also: there were even a few female bounty hunters. There are some great movies about such subjects: "The Quick and the Dead," "Hannah's Law," and "Bad Girls" (among many others). This is why I gave Landon a daughter rather than a son. Plus, Jack needed a sweetheart! If Jack were real and closer to my age, I would date him. They designed him so handsome. I hated his original outfit and I like to put him in the Duster Coat. Later, I unlock the "Legend of the West" outfit and put that on him. That looks perfect on him!

I was told there are spelling errors, but I did use Spell Checker. I will check again to be sure. I hate when I have bad spelling.

5


End file.
